dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx: Zer0 vs Strider Hiryu
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! A maxed out Skill Tree, against a Special-A Class Merc. What else do you want in a battle of Cyber Ninjas? Will the Emoticon spewing Assassin prevail after killing giant alien monsters, or will Hiryu's victory against an already powerful ninja prove his worth? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning After Strider Hiryu is taking out militaries worth of weaponized vehicles, he was fighting marksmen with a variety of guns. As they fired, Hiryu easily dodged and sliced the bullets as quickly as the militants were on the ground, dead. He even saw terrorists RPG rounds coming at him, as he used his Cypher to slice the missile, and his drones did the rest, robots, panthers, and all... Strider Hiryu thought there was no other unit to fight in the area, when he realized he was being targeted by a Sniper, and miraculous grazed the round. The sniper then snuck behind Hiryu like a ninja and attempted to backstab him, but Hiryu clashed with his cipher, but the drone easily had the same swordsmanship skills... Strider Hiryu needed an explanation pronto. Hiryu: Who... What are you? The Assassin then showed a number, which perplexed Hiryu as he's familiar with someone named after the same number... Hiryu: Zero? He's from Megaman isn't he? Zer0, as his real spelling states, pointed his rifle at Hiryu as he stated another internet slang... Zer0: D13 Hiryu: If you wanted a challenge in the first place: you should have asked! Let's do this! Zer0: >:-] The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' Hiryu striked fast & hard on Zer0, but he immediately recovered, as he fired his rifle. Hiryu, though, was so fast, & guile, he dodged the entire clip as Zer0 clashed with Hiryu's Cypher... Zer0 teched each of Hiryu's slashes with ease. Hiryu summoned an Option 2 (A Panther) as a decoy to escape. It almost worked. But Zer0 shot the panther to death, and sprinted at Hiryu, ripping his hooks off the metal wall. But Hiryu was smart. He kicked Zer0 as he wall jumped to the top of the building. Zer0 had no choice but to get up... Zer0: WTF BRO As Zer0 took the side ladder, he ran to the top, just as Hiryu is about to escape on his Glider... Zer0 pulled out his machine gun and tore the glider up like die. Hiryu stabbed the wall with his Cypher, slowing his descent, only for Zer0 to jump off, and slow his descent by auto shooting with his rifle... Hiryu easily let go as his blade slid off the wall. As both ninja reached Terra Firma, Hiryu reequipped his Cypher as he and Zer0 did one final clash... Hiryu initially had the advantage, but was forced to go on the evasion as Zer0 was actually LEARNING Hiryu's abilities the whole time! Desperate, The Special-A Class Strider summoned all his Options to destroy the rogue assassin unit. Learning from what he did to the Option B unit, he slashed every last robot Hiryu had. But it was a small, no. MICROSCOPIC price to pay as Hiryu used his Option A unit to shoot so many rounds at once. Zer0 immediately knew gunfire would be swatted, so he swatted the rapid firing with his energy blade. Knowing the attack wouldn't work, Hiryu put away his Option A, and the two made it to the top, ready for a hellish grind... As a certain theme played in the background, both Soldiers of God ran at each other at so fast speeds, it was immeasurable. As the two jumped with even strength of their blades, as they struck, A Kanji Character flashed so quickly, Hiryu was to slow, even for his standards to perceive it! As the two landed, both were affected by the opposing blade. And yet, both were quite fine. Hiryu knew his only chance was to use the Ragnarok. When he charged at Zer0 though, he saw something he didn't previously see for a split second... 勝 By that point, Hiryu was already dead after realizing what the Kanji meant. It meant Zer0 won with thunderous success... Zer0: GTFO DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: AT LEAST HE BEAT THE ULTIMATE DRAGON NINJA. REMEMBER? THE WINNER IS... ZER0! Zer0 is from BORDERLANDS, owned by 2K Games. Strider Hiryu is from STRIDER, owned by CAPCOM. Epilogue Hol Horse: Do you trust your guns? You Should know I can't normally be killed with my Emperor being blasted. Fuga: True. But there are ways that I can kill you even without doing so. I am a top-class Assassin, and your arrogance pisses me off. Hol Horse: Heh! Arrogance? I feel no concept. You'd make for a fine girlfriend of mine... Fuga: Screw that, BANDIT! I'm not an o- GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Ninja' themed DBXs Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:DBXs with Music